Distance
by wolfraven80
Summary: FE8 A view from the rank and file -- and a little SethxEirika for good measure: The purpose of a halberd is to keep your enemies at a distance and strike at them before they can reach you. We're cavalry killers; we slay knights. And we are the best...
1. I

**A/N:** Any Fire Emblem fans still out there? (And to anyone expecting Artemis Fowl, don't worry, I'm still updating Hunter Hunted as planned). I started this piece last winter but got stalled at the very end and made the mistake of setting it aside. Not a good idea. Anyway, I finally managed to finish it, so here goes... (Oh and there shall be some Seth/Eirika by and by.)

* * *

**Distance**

**I**

_The first time I saw the Silver Knight, I was in Castle Frelia. My unit, newly bloodied and heady with victory, had been assigned to escort Prince Innes as he returned from the front. Sir Seth, too, had returned from the front, from a foray into Grado territory led by Princess Eirika in hopes of finding her brother Prince Ephraim._

_I did not know his name then, though I knew he was a knight of rank by the fine armour he wore. I could never forget how, though worn from fighting and dusty with travel, he reached out his hand to me when I stumbled. I, a common soldier and he a knight, but he caught my hand and asked me if I was well._

_I will never forget the kindness and the earnestness of his expression as he asked. I managed to murmur a reply– I must have– but all I remember is the warmth of his eyes... and of his hand._

_It was the only time I ever touched him._

**ooo**

"Okay I've got one. It hangs by a man's thigh–" A series of groans from around the campfire follows.

"Come on, Exter..."

"No hear me out! It's a good one!" He clears his throat and begins again. "It hangs by a man's thigh. It's got a hole in one end. It's hard and stiff. When a man lifts his tunic he wants to put its head in a familiar hole, shaped just for it. What is it?"

Looking at them– at us– now, you'd never guess that we're the pride of Frelia.

"What no takers?" Exter says with a grin as the dozen or so soldiers around the fire remain silent. "Here I'll show you," he reaches to pull up the bottom of his tunic and I suddenly feel my face flushing. Surely he wouldn't...

I breathe a sigh of relief as he pulls out the large brass key hanging at his side, hidden by his tunic. He's grinning like a madman now. "It's a key. What were all of you thinking?"

"Maybe we should ask Adelaide. She's looking a little red in the face."

Having all eyes on me certainly doesn't help.

"Put that thing away before Colm gets it in his head to steal it," calls out one of my comrades, saving me from further embarrassment.

"He gets to hold on to the key to the treasury and suddenly he's all puffed up," grumbles Karinia, who's seated next to me tonight.

Everyone is tense and I'm not sure if Exter makes it better or worse. The firelight flickers on their dusty faces, casting shadows that makes them look all the more haggard. We marched hard to get here in time and join Prince Innes' forces after the rout of Pablo's troops. Since then there's only been more marching.

"Pass the wine," Exter shouts. "This damned desert air'll be the death of me."

"Did I hear something about wine?" Heads turn and soldiers crane their necks to glance at our guest. A knight of Renais with long, blond hair. Sir Forde, if I'm not mistaken. He flashes a smile and asks if we'd mind sharing our good cheer– and our wine apparently. Karinia is beaming. She's fond of knights.

"We'd be honoured, Sir Forde," she says, holding out a flask.

"Thank you, good madam," he replies and he takes the wine and takes a seat, dropping down onto the ground, sitting around the fire like any common soldier. "Jehanna's not a kind mistress, is she, friends?"

There are grumbles of agreement all around the fire. "Hot as hell in the day and cold as a north wind at night," Exter says.

"Never was truer word spoken," says Sir Forde, heaving a sigh... and then taking another long draught of our wine. Karinia is still beaming at him.

"My, my what do we have here?" I look up only to see another man with hair longer than mine striding towards our little circle. He's wearing a lopsided hat and a sword at his hip. "A knight keeping company with a troop of halberdiers? An unholy marriage if I ever saw one."

"Oh come now, Joshua," Sir Forde says with a smile. "You're starting to sound like Kyle."

He's right, though. Combine a pike, an axe, and a hook and you have a halberd. The purpose of a halberd is to keep your enemies at a distance and strike at them before they can reach you. In battle, we each wear a sword as a sidearm, but the best halberdiers need never draw them. And we are the best. We've never known a rout, never succumbed to panic. We're cavalry killers; we slay knights, skewer them when they charge or hook them out of their saddles in the heat of battle to be hacked to pieces. We've held off the finest knights of Grado and Pablo's mercenary armies.

Joshua shruggs. "It's no concern of mine. I was just out hunting for some fellows willing to test their luck at dice. Anyone?" He holds up a small pouch of coins to drive home his point. There are several takers.

"And what about you ladies?" Forde asks, looking towards me and Karinia. "You don't fancy games of chance?"

"I'd prefer to keep what coin I have," Karinia says with a sniff. "We get little enough as it is."

"Yes," I say quietly, shying away from Sir Forde's smile. I never trust charm. Silver-tongued fellows always make me uneasy.

"My name is Karinia. You must be Sir Forde of Renais."

He flashes a smile. "My reputation precedes me, does it?"

"It certainly does," Karinia says, brushing back her hair and smiling at him.

Laughter tinkles from her lips as they prattle on. I hold back a sigh. Maybe I should return to my tent, get some extra sleep. We'll be rising early to march while it's still cool. We need to reach Jehanna Hall before Grado's forces do. But while Sir Forde is here I could ask him... I could ask him how fare the other knights, how fares–

"Forde!"

Sir Forde groans and his shoulders slump.

"So this is where you've gotten to, Forde," says another knight as he strides up to us. I recognise this one as well– Sir Kyle of Renais.

"I wanted to get some fresh air," Sir Forde says, looking rather as guilty as a child caught trying to skip out on his chores.

"You're needed at headquarters."

"Oh come off it, Kyle. We've already been over the map a hundred tim–"

"Prince Ephraim was looking for you," Sir Kyle cuts in.

Sir Forde snaps to attention. He leaps to his feet and pauses only a moment to bow and murmur, "If you'll excuse me." And then they're both off in the direction of the central pavilion Prince Innes and the others have been using as their base of operations.

Karinia sighs and looks longingly after them while I roll my eyes. "Weren't they dashing?"

"I don't know about Sir Forde," I reply.

"What?" she says, a look of surprise on her features as she turns to glance at me. "Why?"

"I like men whose hair _isn't_ longer than mine."

"But he's so _funny_." I shrug. Karinia huffs. "I suppose you prefer that stuffy friend of his– Sir Kyle?"

"He's not stuffy. He's... diligent. That's how knights are supposed to be."

"Diligent lads don't make good bedmates," she shoots back, elbowing me in the ribs. This has the intended effect and leaves me too flushed and flustered to make any reply.


	2. II

**II**

_Knowing as we did that Prince Innes was to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna, it was with horror that we learned of Pablo's betrayal. We feared the worst. With a new enemy at Frelia's doorstep, and Grado's forces in disarray thanks to Prince Ephraim, a large detachment was sent to Carcino, my unit included. Fear for our Prince and the desire for retribution at this terrible betrayal drove us on. It was this fear, I think, that allowed us to drive through Carcino so hard and so fast that we were able to reach Hamill Canyon in time for the battle._

_The fighting was the fiercest I'd yet seen. I have never seen so many soldiers in one place. The enemy commander, a mercenary by the name of Aias, was an expert tactician and he valued cavalry above all else. It was natural then that our unit made up the first line. We stood there, halberds held out before us, a long lines of pikes to impale their charging mounts and send the shining knights tumbling to the ground._

_The first charge is always the worst, but we held firm, pushed them back. They never broke our lines and soon our own cavalry, the knights of Renais and Frelia, charged Aias's forces. Infantry followed and soon friend and foe were locked in close quarters fighting. Here, too, my comrades and I excelled._

_Fine weather for lounging outdoors makes for poor fighting weather. When the sun is bright it leaps off the knights' polished armour, dazzling to the eyes. It was in the midst of the fray that I saw him again, the Silver Knight, glittering in the noonday sun, shining every inch, save where his sword was smeared with blood. My eyes ached and watered as I looked on him._

_My wits returned in time for me to spot the enemy knight who thought to catch Sir Seth from behind while he tangled with another horseman. I took up position, weapon raised, and braced myself._

_Blood pounded in my ears, louder than the thundering hooves of the charging paladin. At the last moment he managed to rear his horse to avoid the long spike of my halberd, but I had him then. As he struggled to get control of his rattled mount, I turned my weapon. The hook opposite the blade snagged him easily, and with a tremendous tug I yanked him from his saddle. I shifted the shaft again in my hands, raised it, and brought down the axe-blade before the knight had time to scrabble to his feet. One stroke was all it took._

_When I turned I had to shade my eyes. "My thanks." Sir Seth had raised his visor and I saw again those eyes, their kindness, looking down on me._

_"Yes, General," was all I managed to get out._

_"Reform your lines," he said. "They've reinforcements coming from behind. We _must_ hold them off on both fronts until Rausten arrives." That mix of ferociousness and courtesy here on the battlefield left me more awed than by Prince Innes's bowmanship, than his skill at strategy, than his grand aloofness. Ever our dear prince paled before the Silver Knight._

**ooo**

"We anticipate reaching Jehanna Hall by morning tomorrow," Prince Innes announces. The relief among the troops is almost palpable. It's been nothing but marching and fighting since we left Frelia. "We don't know what we'll find when we get there, so I trust you all to be at the ready."

He walks up and down our lines, hands folded behind his back, stern and expectant. Our prince expects nothing less than perfection and we are more than willing to provide it– as best we can at least. A curt nod as he surveys my unit and pride wells up in me like a fountain. He's as pale and stately as a pegasus. How could we not be proud to serve such a prince? Prince Ephraim on the other hand is known for his recklessness. And yet his knights serve him with utter devotion so there must be more to him than the rumours say.

"Innes." For a moment I bristle at the familiar address... until I realize it's the Princess of Renais who's come to join him. "How are your troops?" Her eyes linger on our halberds; there's no equivalent unit in the Renais forces. The halberdiers are one of the chief reasons Grado was unable to take Frelia.

"They're holding up well," Prince Innes replies. "And yours?"

It's strange to see her garbed in armour and wearing a sword. Princess Tana was trained as a pegasus knight and as such she soars above the battlefield, striking the enemy from on high just as Prince Innes strikes from afar, his arrows a deadly rain upon his foes. But Princess Eirika must fight on the front lines. It's rumoured that she's often seen fighting on foot like a common soldier.

"Weary from marching, but well enough to fight," Princess Eirika replies. "The Rausten knights are ready as well."

Prince Innes nods. "Then we should set out at once. If it's true that Jehanna Hall has fallen, I fear for Queen Ismaire's life."

A dazzling flash of light and I'm left squinting into the glare to try to see the knight who's walking towards us. My breath catches.

"Is everything all right, Seth?"

He bows his head to Prince Innes before replying. "Yes, milady. I've had word from our scouts and the path ahead is clear. We're prepared to leave at your word."

Sir Seth is all aglitter in the morning light, his hair a flaming copper while our prince stands like a marble statue.

She waits there between them both, heedless of us, of our raging thoughts. The men watch her like hungry dogs, their eyes daring to trail over her when the prince's back is turned. I needn't glance at them to know. They gossip worse than all the women put together. The women eye her with suspicion and with envy. Is she good enough for our prince? Does she try her wiles on him? They think it's a match long since agreed upon. I know otherwise.

Princess Eirika nods vaguely. Sir Seth and Prince Innes both watch her, waiting on her word.

Even mud-flecked and travel-worn she's different from us– beautiful, graceful in a way that we of the rank and file aren't. And never shall be. My male comrades' eyes linger on her, as mine do on Sir Seth. His eyes, too, linger. They meet hers and she smiles.

"Let's go."

**ooo**

"I've got sand in my boots," Karinia says with a groan, tugging off one boot and then hopping on the other foot as she empties out the sand.

"Count yourself lucky," says Exter as he sets down his pack. "I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had."

Karinia grimaces. "That's more than I wanted to know."

He shrugs and goes about his business. Camp is set up in no time. It's only when it comes time to eat that everyone finally slows down. Eyelids droop even as we spoon our dinner into our mouths.

"Did you see how Princess Eirika was looking at our prince this morning?" Karinia says, biting back a yawn at the end.

"No."

"She was _gazing_ at him."

I sniff. "I saw no such thing."

"She's after our prince. There's no question. And who could blame her?"

I shake my head. "You're wrong."

Karinia is staring at me as if were a two-headed horse. "And when did you become an expert on the subject, hmm?"

"I just... I can tell, all right?"

"No, it's not all right. What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," I protest, feeling sweat beading at the back of my neck even in the cool, night air. "It's just... you know how the prince and her brother are always fighting. How could she love someone her brother despises?"

Karinia rolls her eyes. "You've got some learning to do yet. Love and lust haven't got a thing to do with good sense. Even a princess can fancy someone her family says she shouldn't."

"You're right," I say, because I know it's true. All at once I can't stand to be there any longer. I owe nothing to the Princess of Renais, yet... yet Sir Seth serves her with all his heart and I don't doubt it would pain him to hear her name sullied in any way. "I'm going to stretch my legs."

"Your.... legs?" Karinia is starting at me. "But, Adelaide... You've been marching _all day_."

"Oh. Yes... but I need some fresh air." I hurry away before she can question me any further.

I take deep breaths as I walk on aching feet and try to sort out my swirling thoughts. If I told the others what I know, they would surely scorn the princess of Renais– turning down our dear prince for a lowly knight! How could I tell them that I would do the same?

I hadn't meant to overhear them. Since joining up with the Renais forces, I often wander into their camp, just to get a glimpse of Sir Seth if I can. In the evenings, when he strips off his armour, I can look at him without shielding my eyes. He is tall and handsome even without the trappings of knighthood and I could happily spend an age memorizing the lines of his face, the curve of his shoulders, his stance, his manner.

I had come around a corner and glimpsed him and then paused a moment just to look at him when she came. It had seemed innocent at first. She had asked him to help her train, as she often did. Once before I'd had the chance to watch them spar and it had been a pleasure to a bladesman's eye. No one could move with a sword in hand like Sir Seth, with a grace and ease as natural as flight to a pegasus. I had hoped to have the chance to watch once again but instead Sir Seth had looked very grave and said that she been too close to him of late, that she ought not to fraternize with her subjects so.

I ought to have left then– I know I should have, but I remained fixed to the spot and they went on oblivious to me as he spoke of duty, chiding almost. But it's her voice, her words that I remember more than anything. "That night... we fled from the soldiers of Grado... You held me tight, keeping me safe from the enemy's blades... Perhaps... I did feel something more for you then. But... it was improper for a queen of Renais."

_Something more_? _Improper_? Yes, Karinia, I know a princess can fancy the wrong man. And who could blame her indeed?

I thought he turned to go after that and, fool that I am, I felt hope rush through me like a heady drink as I ran from the place. He was right to reject her of course. He is a knight and his duty is to serve, not to love. To do otherwise would go completely against his obligations to the kingdom and he is, after all, the Silver Knight. The perfect knight. But why should that give me any more of a chance than before? I am as far below a knight as he is below his princess.

"Lady Eirika"

I freeze. My feet have betrayed me again. Without a thought I've wandered into the Renais camp once more and I would recognise Sir Seth's voice anywhere.

"Oh. Seth."

"Good evening, milady."

"Good evening, Seth."

There they stand there in silence for a moment and my heart is hammering in my chest while the rest of me is frozen in place. Should I keep walking forward as if nothing were amiss or turn the other way and– Princess Eirika makes it a moot point.

"Seth, I– Oh..."

I drop into an awkward bow as she notices me. "Princess Eirika. I'm sorry, I– I took a wrong turn in your camp, I'm afraid."

"Adelaide?" My heart leaps as Sir Seth speaks my name When I dare to raise my head, I find him peering at me "Ah, it _is_ you."

"G– General Seth."

I can see Princess Eirika glancing at Sir Seth, eyebrows raised. He nods and says, "This is Adelaide of the Silver Lance division– one of Prince Innes's halberdier units. She aided me during the battle of Hamill Canyon."

The princess nods and then turns to smile at me. I've often seen her from a distance, as we did this morning, but to stand and speak to her is another matter. Her hair falls around her in gentle waves while mine is little more than a tangled mane. She has high cheekbones and delicate features, yet she wears her armour and sword like she was born to a soldier's life. "Then I owe you my thanks," she says. "Sir Seth is my most trusted retainer and I'd be much grieved should anything happen to him."

My palms are slick with sweat and I find I no longer know what to do with them. I must look a dusty mess from the day's march. "Of course, Princess," I manage, breathlessly, my eyes dropping to stare at sand beneath our feet.

"What part of Frelia are you from?"

I glance up again, for the question surprises me; I had expected to be dismissed at once. "The south."

"And how did you come to be a halberdier?"

"I– I'm the daughter of a small wool trader." I lick my lips and take a shaky breath. "When the war began I... I wanted to do something... something more than waiting at home. So I volunteered. I had no experience so I was trained with a halberd– they're easy to learn."

She nods. "I've been very impressed with Prince Innes's halberdiers. If we'd had the foresight to train such units in Renais perhaps we would have fared better against Grado's forces."

Her expression is distant then and I dare to look at her for a moment. Like everyone, I've heard about Renais's misfortune, the king, her father, slain, and now Prince Ephraim marches into the very heart of Grado territory... Those in my camp who envy her forget these things. My father and mother still wait for me at home and my brother as well. There is only one thing of hers that I envy...

"Lady Eirika..." Sir Seth says, his voice a gentle balm.

She glances up to meet his eyes, but she does not smile. She loves him. I know she loves him. Some would say that he isn't deserving of her, but how could he not be? "It's late and we've a ways to march tomorrow," she says and then turns back toward me. "I wish you and your forces well. Your help has been invaluable." I bow my head again, my mouth too dry for me to speak. "Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, milady," he replies. She walks away and my heart is racing like that of a hare chased by a pack of hounds. I've imagined this, standing here alone with him and yet now that it's happened I can think of nothing to say. Nothing at all. "Will you be able to find your way back to your camp?"

"Y– Yes sir," I squeak.

"Very well. Get your rest. I fear we'll need all our strength tomorrow."

"Yes, General."

And then my feet are moving of their own accord once again, bringing me back to my camp with long strides... while I desperately wish for a dark place to curl up in and escape from my own foolishness.


	3. III

**III**

_"Are you the halberdier who aided me in the battle yesterday?"_

_My heart had been pounding so loudly I'd barely been able to hear Sir Seth's words. "Y– yes, General," I managed to stammer._

_A smile, slight, yet quite clearly a smile, curved his lips and my knees went weak. "Your assistance was most appreciated. What's your name?"_

_"Adelaide– of the Silver Lance division."_

_"Thank you, Adelaide. I'll make sure you're commended for you actions."_

_"Thank you, General." It came out in a whisper. I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks._

_He nodded and then went on his way while I stood there gazing after him, amazed that he would stoop to speak to me, only a soldier, a common soldier._

_My heart was his after that. When I lay beneath my blankets at night, waiting for sleep to claim me, I would imagine how I would run into him through happenstance, how he would remember my name and smile again, how we would fall into conversation._

_And sometimes I would imagine more..._

**ooo**

In the heat, the world wavers before my eyes, soldiers and wyverns rippling in the desert air. I wipe a dribble of sweat away from my eyes and, taking a deep breath, heft my halberd

My unit has been scattered around the dunes beneath the crag on which Jehanna Hall is still burning. A dark cloud hangs overhead and the smell of soot is carried on a breeze so hot it dries the eyes and sucks the moisture from our tongues. I see several of my comrades a few paces away and move to join them. Glancing towards a nearby ridge I see a pair of our mages, one a monk in white robes and the other his very odd friend. Their names escape me now, but I stop in my tracks as I see lighting shooting from her hands, blasting some enemy below. She neatly dodges an arrow as her friend the monk showers the foe with light magic. A wyvern cry sets my heart racing and the monk snags her robes and drags her down as the creature swoops towards them.

My comrades and I move towards the ridge to assist them as they head down the slope to for cover. The wyvern dives at them again and the mage sends another bolt of lighting towards it so that it has to swerve away.

The wyvern recovers quickly. It pulls high into the air and then drops, diving towards us. "Get you pikes ready!" shouts my comrade– no, it's our sergeant. I thought he was on the east lines... but the fray has become so muddled that I can't honestly say I know west from east anymore.

We brace ourselves and raise our halberds, the long spike on the end held toward the wyvern barrelling down on us. Even if the rider sees our weapons, it's too late for him to change course now. I dodge away from the rider's lance and jab with my own weapon, as do my comrades. The wyvern screeches as the pike end of our weapons stab through its scales. It pulls away, wings flapping furiously and I nearly lose hold of my halberd and have to yank it back out of the wyvern's flesh. It lashes out, teeth snapping, and I hear a yell, but rather than turn to look I swivel my weapon and strikes at the beast's side with the axe head. Magic– light or lightning, I can't tell– strike the wyvern and it plummets to the ground, narrowly missing us. I leave my comrades to finish the rider and mount while I rush to our sergeant's side.

His breath is laboured but he's alive, thank the gods, but the wound is hideous. His shoulder is a mess of torn flesh and crushed bone where the wyvern's jaw clamped down on him. "Adelaide," he says, his voice raspy. His face is whiter than the pale desert sand. "Go to the Hall. The east lines... broken. Retreating... to the cliffs. Tell... the Prince. Or General Seth."

"But, sergeant..."

"I'll do what I can for him." I turn to see the monk. He kneels and raises his staff over the sergeant. I hesitate only a moment longer and then nod once and I'm off.

The sand slides beneath my feet as I struggle to reach the crags. I hear the sounds of battle all around and sometimes I glimpse pockets of fighting, clusters of our soldiers holding back oncoming enemies. But I keep moving. Orders. They have to know...

My halberd grows heavier with every step and my face, warm. I've stopped sweating, Instead I feel like I'm being baked alive. But the crags are ahead and the scent of burning is stronger then ever.

I stop in my tracks when I see a trio of knights– one on foot– engaged with a knight and two enemy mages. The one on foot... I know him at a glance. Even in the dust he shines. Sir Seth dodges away to avoid the strike of mage fire and then slashes with his sword before the mage can recover. The mage is dead before his body slides to the ground. The other two knights make equally short work of their enemies. As one they swivel to face me as I rush towards them. I stop dead and hold my arms open. It seems to take them a moment to realize I'm one of theirs.

"Sir Seth," I croak.

He pulls off his helm. Beneath it, his hair is wet with perspiration. I can see it rolling down his neck in shining beads. "Yes?"

"I've a mess–" My voice breaks, my throat so dry I can barely speak. He reaches for a canteen at his belt and hands it to me.

I take a swig, then another, until I finally think I can speak again. My head aches in the heat. "The east lines have collapsed into a retreat."

"Damn." He wipes the sweat from his brow. "Kyle, Forde, can you hold here? I must report to the princess."

"Yes, General," they reply in unison.

He turns back to me. "Come with me."

I nod and stumble after him. I want to know what's become of his horse, why he deigns to fight on foot, but there's no time to speak. I can hear the sounds of battle from all around. Overhead a pegasus squeals. I see a lance flashing in the sunlight and have to guard my eyes. I think it's Princess Tana. I strain my eyes to look as she dives towards a wyvern.

I stumble and catch myself on the haft of my weapon. Sir Seth glances over his shoulder at me and I nod quickly and keep moving, though my feet are leaden and my arms ache.

I keep my eyes on the rocky terrain as we move ahead and only look up when Sir Seth curses. Ahead a wyvern is attacking a soldier, while three more are sprawled on the ground. The creature snaps at the soldier who dodges nimbly away. It's only as I glimpse her hair, whipping around her as she moves, that I realise the soldier is the Princess of Renais. Sir Seth is already charging towards them, but the Princess's sword catches the wyvern in the side of its neck, leaving a deep gouge. Rusty red blood pours from the wound as she dodges away again, but its tail whips towards her and she's thrown to the ground. A gurgling roar escapes the beast's throat then and all at once it collapses, crushing its rider as it falls and I can't see the Princess any longer.

By the time I catch up, Sir Seth is already at the Princess's side where she's kneeling next to the wyvern's corpse, clutching a wound in her sword arm.

"Princess Eirika, are you well?" He speaks her name again, when she doesn't reply.

She looks up staring at him, dazed for several moments. "Seth?"

"Yes, it's me. Please," he says, holding her by the shoulders, "you must rest. If we continue like this, you'll–"

"No…it's all right." She shakes her head and releases her wounded arm. Blood dribbles down her forearm. "We're all suffering… We're completely surrounded by Grado's armies. We may all die at any moment… I can't lose focus now." Sir Seth looks as if he wishes to object but the Princess moves to rise to her feet and, instead, he helps her up without a word. "Has anything changed?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no. On every front, our forces meet with defeat upon defeat. Rausten's knights are scattered and worn, and the enemy is closing in around them."

Wiping the sweat from her brow she glances around, but the soldiers of her entourage lie quite still on the ground. She hangs her head a moment. "What of Prince Innes?"

"I've had word from Innes's forces," he replies, glancing in my direction. "Even they have had to fall back." She looks up to see me there, her eyes resting on the halberd in my hand and she nods. She reaches for the canteen at her belt and drinks. Her right arm hangs limp at her side, still clutching her sword. I'm no longer certain if the blood on it is the wyvern's or her own as the wound in her forearm continues to ooze. "Princess Eirika…" She raises her eyes to meet his. "I ask that you leave for safety. We'll use flying units and magic users to hold the foe here.

She looks him in the eye as she replies. "No. I will not retreat. If I give up now…" Her eyes turn then to the dunes below where the fighting continues. "My brother would not forgive me."

"Princess–" He reaches out to hold her by the shoulders but she shakes him off.

"Yes, I'm the princess of Renais." Her voice has become like the blade of a sword. "And I will fight, either to victory or to death."

"My lady..."

"We need to regroup," she says. I straighten as she turns to me. "How do the halberdiers fare?"

"Scattered, but we can still fight. We've fared well against the wyverns."

She nods. "Seth, we must gather what forces we can and make a stand, here on the crags."

"My units will be reforming beneath the cliff on the east side," I tell her.

"Let us go and rally them. We _must not_ give up. There can be no surrender to Grado."

And without another word she sets off eastward. Sir Seth's eyes linger on her a moment and then he falls into step behind her. I trail after them. Would that my resolve had even half the strength of hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to mention that most of Eirika's dialogue comes from the game, from the opening scene of Eirika's version of Chapter 15: Scorched Sand. There's not much context for that conversation in the game... so I went ahead and gave it one. ;)

Oh and my apologies for not updating last week but ffnet wouldn't let me upload new documents. I was unamused.


	4. IV

**IV**

_Long before the battle of Hamill Canyon, I had heard about their flight from Renais, of how the Silver Knight had whisked the princess of Renais out of her country, braving enemy forces alone in spite of his grave wounds. They said he still bore the scars of that terrible injury._

_To then hear him admit to her that the wound still pains him, that he might carry it all his life... My heart ached for him then. He had given so much. How could anyone think him unworthy of a princess, of a queen even?_

_I wished then to be worthy of him, to earn some repute in battle, enough that I could prove my worth just as he had. Perhaps then I could look him in the eye and know that my valour could bridge that distance between us._

_Even now, I wonder sometimes, was it madness for a slayer of knights to aspire to earn the love of one? But love knows not good sense, nor does it acknowledge rank or wealth or honour. So I learned. Though it did not bring me happiness._

**ooo**

It amazes me that I survived the battle of Jehanna Hall unscathed. I fought wyverns, mages, knights, and all of them fell beneath my blade. A year ago I was only a wool trader's daughter. With my brother to inherit my father's trade I was doomed to be no more than somebody's wife one day. Now I've travelled the continent, seen mountains and deserts, spoken with royalty and retainers. And I've bloodied my hands quite thoroughly.

The white sands of the Jehanna desert glisten in the moonlight almost like snow-covered hills. It's hard to believe that half a day past, a battle was being waged close by. My body aches and my weariness goes bone-deep, but I have duties to fulfill before I can rest. As I approach one of the large pavilion tents where the healers have been busy at work since the battle ended, I steel myself. Already I can hear the groans of the wounded within.

When I do pull back the tent flaps and enter, I find there's no one there at first, though there are mounds of bandages, salves, and healing staves lying about. "Hello?" I say. A few moments later white-robed healer comes to greet me. There are dark circles under her eyes and her robes are spattered with blood like a butcher's apron, but still I recognise her. Everyone knows of "the healing spirit," as the troops like to call her.

"Good evening, Sister Natasha."

She smiles wanly. "May I help you?"

"I was sent to ask after Sergeant Tammerson. He was mauled by a wyvern in the shoulder?"

Sister Natasha nods. "Yes, I remember him."

"Is he..."

She closes her eyes for a moment and I fear the worst. "He survived but we weren't able to save his arm. I'm sorry."

"I... I see. But... he's alive? He'll be all right, won't he?"

"Yes. He's resting now."

"Thank you, Sister. I know you did all you could to help him. I..."

"Is there something else?" she asks as I hesitate.

"I was told a friend of mine was here and I was wondering if I could–"

"Natasha?"

We both spin to face the man who's just entered the tent. Joshua– _Prince_ Joshua, as it turns out– strides into the tent, paying me no mind as he saunters up to Sister Natasha, places his fingers under her chin, and tilts her face up. He peers at her a moment and I can see her cheeks growing rather pink. "You need to rest before you wear yourself out," he announces after a thorough inspection.

"Prince Joshua–"

"You're not really going to start calling me that, are you?" he cuts in. "Unless you want me to start calling you 'Sister'?" he adds with a roguish grin. While Sister Natasha stammers a reply– and she's blushing to the top of her ears now– I slip past them into the next part of the pavilion.

The wounded are laid out in long rows. The light here is dim, only a few lanterns, half shielded, and the air is thick with medicinal scents, making my nose wrinkle. I'm relieved to find that Karinia is only a few paces in. She's awake and smiles when she sees me.

"How are you?" I ask, kneeling down next to her and keeping my voice low so as not to disturb the others.

"Been better," she says, but she winks. I was told a wyvern's tail caught her in the side and broke her collar bone and half her ribs, that she'll need a few treatments before she's up and around again. "Surprised they let you come visit."

"I was here to ask after the Sergeant... and I snuck in."

She chuckles and winces immediately. "Don't make me laugh," she says with a groan.

"Sorry. I just wanted to look in on..." I trail off as realize I'm not the only interloper in the patients' ward.

"I'm fine. Really." A voice, female, and vaguely familiar.

I glance over to see a man, tall, with strong features. I don't believe I've seen him around camp before and surely I would remember him. He's a noble certainly, draped as he is in a fine, blue tunic. His hair is short, but it's the same tint of Princess Eirika's and– Oh gods help me, it's Prince Ephraim, kneeling next to a cot, holding Princess Eirika's hand. He glances up and catches me staring.

I spring to my feet. "My Lord, I'm sorry I didn't know you were– that is I didn't mean to intrude– I– "

He raises a hand and I halt my curséd tongue. "It's fine," he says. "Please... be at ease."

"I– Thank you, My Lord," I manage to get out and then bow. Palms slick and face flushed, I sit back down next to Karinia's cot. She bites her lip.

"I _told you_ not to make me laugh," she hisses.

I hold my head in my hands and groan. Prince Ephraim's army arrived just in time to rescue us from defeat. And I had to stare before I even recognised him.

"But tell me, brother, how is everyone? Are they safe?"

"They're safe."

They speak in low tones, but I'm shamed that I can easily overhear them... and what's more, that I _want_ to.

"Tana?"

"Tending to her mount as we speak."

"And L'Arachel?"

"The Princess of Rausten? She's been helping to heal her troops, I believe."

"And... And Seth?" My heart thuds as she speaks his name.

"A little dinted, but none the worse for wear."

She lets out a breath. "Good." A pause and then, "You're sure?"

"I'm _sure_. Now... You should get your res–"

"Sir Seth, you really ought not to go in–"

My heart hammers and I glance up to see him march into the room, looking as if he were about to march into battle. He comes to a halt as he glimpses Prince Ephraim. Sister Natasha follows. "I was about to tell you, Sir Seth," she says, "that Prince Ephraim is already with the princess."

"My Lord," Sir Seth says, with a low bow.

"Please..." Sister Natasha says. "The patients need to rest."

Prince Ephraim smiles down at the Princess and then rises to his feet. "I was just leaving, Sister."

Sir Seth remains fixed, shoulders squared, standing ramrod straight. His russet locks are a matted mess and his face is smudged with dirt– or dried blood perhaps– and I desperately want to reach out to him, to wash away the traces of battle, to feel his skin under my fingertips, the stubble on his chin...

Prince Ephraim pauses next to Sir Seth and claps him on the shoulder. "She's fine," he says. "She was knocked clean out, but she's awake now."

"My Lord, I'm sorry. It was my duty to protect the Princess and–"

"And so you did. Didn't you hear me? She's fine. Now go see her so she won't pester me anymore about whether you're in one piece."

The Prince leaves and, for a moment, Sir Seth lingers there. Tucked into the corner as we are, he seems not to even notice Karinia and me, and I'm afraid to speak.

As he sinks down next to her cot and takes her hand in both of his, more than anything else, it's the way he says her name that makes my heart ache. "Lady Eirika..."

"Seth... You're all right." Her relief is as clear as the night air. She's smiling; she must be. How could she not with him grasping her hand and looking down at her with such concern, such tenderness. I would give anything to have him look at me that way, even for just a moment.

"How are you, my lady?"

"I'm fine. Really. Just a bit of a headache."

He frowns and shakes his head. I'm surprised by his tone when he speaks again, angry almost. That a knight should reproach his princess is unfathomable. "What were you thinking? Going up against Valter the Moonstone?"

"I didn't. He came after me."

"What?"

"He said... he said he wanted to... tame me."

Sir Seth is completely silent, and the expression on his face is all the more frightful for it, like gathering storm clouds about to burst into a tempest.

"And..." Princess Eirika begins. "Seth... it was him. He's the one who came after us that night." Sir Seth remains silent but Princess Eirika's voice is taut with emotion so that I feel shamed for sitting here listening, no better than a peeping tom or a village gossip. "If I could have slain him with my own hand, I would have... to repay him for what he did to you." Her tone is steely. Everyone says the princess of Renais if the most gentle of creatures– save when forced to defend her kingdom. Or those she loves.

When he speaks, his tone is grave. "It's not your place to avenge me, Princess."

"I know that. I know and yet..."

For a few moments neither speaks and then finally he heaves a sigh. "It's a moot point. From what I was told, Cormag slew Valter and avenged his brother. You're fortunate he arrived when he did. If Valter had harmed you..."

She frees her hand from his and reaches out to brush a lock of matted hair away from his eyes and my heart thrums horribly. To be so close, to watch another do what I so long to... She lets her fingers trail down his cheek and he captures that wandering hand in both of his. "Lady Eirika, when everyone is recovered it's almost certain that Lord Ephraim will have us march on Renais."

"Home... We'll be going home. I can hardly believe it."

"We'll have to take the castle first. When we do, I ask only that you _stay close to me_."

"I didn't mean to worry you today, Seth. I'm sorry."

"Eirika."

My heart leaps into my throat. He should not call her so. Even a trusted retainer, one so long in service to the royal family _should not_ call a princess by her name. Even less should he bring her hand to his lips and hold it there a moment.

"Rest," he says then and without saying any more he rises and takes his leave, never noticing me tucked away in the corner.

For several minutes afterward I'm silent, frozen. When I had overheard the princess confess her feelings all those weeks ago, I had thought Sir Seth sympathetic but... detached. I had thought he valued his duty before the whims of his heart. I had thought I still had some glimmer of hope, but now, in the flickering light of the pavilion, hope slips away like a fire without fuel.

I start as I feel a hand squeezing mine. I glance down and Karinia is smiling at me. "You always did like the stuffy ones," she whispers.

I smile wryly. "Is it that obvious?"

Karinia bites her lip for a moment and then, "I told you not to make me laugh." She squeezes my hand and after a few minutes more I slink out of the healers' pavilion to finally get some rest.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_I saw him once more, after the war. I was one of those chosen as Prince Innes's escort when he journeyed to Renais... for Princess Eirika's wedding._

_It was quite the scandal back home when the news spread. After all, nearly everyone had expected Prince Innes to be the _groom_ at Princess Eirika's wedding, not a guest..._

**ooo**

'Uneasy' doesn't quite cover what I feel walking through the halls of Castle Renais while servants bustle around us, their faces taut, their eyes wide and slightly anxious. Nothing must go wrong today and it's up to them to see that it's so.

"What a jittery lot," Exter mutters as a man carrying an armload of flowers nearly collides with him and then, with murmured apologies, scuttles away.

"It's an important occasion," Karinia says.

Exter snorts. "Important my a–"

"Remember where we are," Karinia cuts in, "and mind your tongue. We're meant to represent Frelia."

He huffs but doesn't speak again until we're in the castle courtyard, just outside the door to the main hall where we're to wait for the prince and join his escort. "I still don't like it. That princess..." He spat on the cobblestones. "She didn't deserve our prince anyway."

"Oh for once just shut it, Exter," I finally snap at him. His eyes go wide. "We'd all be dead and the continent would have been taken over by the Demon Lord's minions if it weren't for her."

"Yeah but–"

"But nothing. General Seth is a worthy knight. Prince Innes has given them his blessing and so has King Ephraim, so I don't see what you have to gripe about."

"All right, Adelaide. Gods! What bit you in the breeches today?" he grumbles.

I'd make a snide reply of my own as I'm at wit's end with all his complaining, but instead my eye catches on a glint across the courtyard, approaching quickly. Merciful gods... it's him.

Sir Seth is garbed in ceremonial armour for his wedding, the metal worked with elaborate designs. The sword at his hip has a hilt inlaid with ivory and studded with rubies and sapphires that shimmer in the sunlight. The buckle of his belt is chased with gold.

He is more resplendent that I have ever seen him.

He takes long strides across the courtyard but his steps falter as he sees us. Pausing, he looks about to ask a question – what we're doing there, I suppose – but then his brow creases and he appears puzzled. "Adelaide?" he says and my stomach roils while I feel the blood running into my cheeks. "Of the Silver Lance division?"

"Yes, sir. Though we were reformed into the Bronze Spear unit after the final battle of the war."

"I see," he says nodding. And then with a smile, "My offer still stands. If you're ever in need of a place, we'd glad to have you in our ranks."

"Th– Thank you, General Seth. And congratulations on your wedding."

His face changes at the mention of the wedding. He licks his lips and his hands dart to his sword hilt, gripping and ungripping it, apparently without his being aware of the gesture. And for a moment he is no longer the greatest general of Renais, no longer the Silver Knight, but only a man jittery before his wedding.

"Yes, thank you," he manages. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He nods to us and then strides away into the castle. Exter for once displays some good sense for he waits until Sir Seth's footfalls have died away before he bursts out laughing.

Karinia only rolls her eyes but then, pulling me to one side, "He offered you a position in the Renais ranks?"

"Not quite in those terms. He only said that I would always be welcome in Renais and that he would have a post waiting for me if I ever needed one."

"And you turned him down?"

I shrug. "You'd have me come to Renais and... what? Pine over him for the rest of my days?"

Karinia puts an arm around my shoulder and grins. "Good girl! Besides I'm sure we can find you a nice stuffy fellow back home in Frelia."

I chuckle. "That sounds very good to me."

Soon I will watch him be married, and I will do it with a smile. There is peace in letting go, and someday joy as well, I hope. I know her face will be full of bashful joy. They will clasp hands, and stare into one another's eyes with a tenderness obvious to even the most hard-hearted among the guests. They two have overcome obstacles and crossed the vast distance between them. How can I do otherwise but celebrate?

As for me... My joy lies in this world for me to find. And I shall cross any distance to seek it.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that wraps this one up. Thank you to those who've reviewed already – it's really nice to know someone is reading it and to know what you thought of it – and to those who will review in future as it's fun to get reviews even on a piece that's been up for a while. Thanks, guys!

Also, For those who are interested I will have some other Seth/Eirika pieces coming up, a oneshot sometime soon and a collection loosely-connected short pieces eventually.


End file.
